The Last Melody
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Dan selama aku bernapas untuk bermain piano, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya."/"Tetsuya, kau bisa mendengarnya?"/Warning inside! RnR? Happy Reading, Minna! XD


_"Akashi-kun, boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?"_

_"…"_

_"Bermainlah untukku, kali ini saja. Aku mohon," _

_"Aku akan mengabulkannya, Tetsuya. Dengan syarat—"_

_"…"_

_"Kau tetap di sini. Di sampingku." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Last Melody"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Gaje. Typo(s). And anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (^o^)**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya dengan kesal.

Langkahnya menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Terlihat anggun namun tegas. Indah serta berbahaya. Walaupun begitu, tak ada seorang pun yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan cepat itu. Semua pasang mata seperti tersihir agar terpaku pada sosoknya. Jatuh dengan pesona dan kharisma yang melekat pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Seolah-olah dunia hanya melihat pada dirinya. Terdengar absolut, memang.

Sebaliknya, Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli pada berbagai macam pandangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dan ia tidak peduli dengan pikiran orang-orang yang menatap dirinya. Tidak bisakah mereka melihat dengan jelas, ia sedang kesal! Benar-benar kesal sampai-sampai Akashi sendiri ingin membunuh setiap orang yang menatapnya dengan _emperor's eye_ miliknya. Orang-orang yang terus menatapnya sepanjang jalan membuat kekesalannya semakin tinggi.

Akashi mendongak ketika menyadari langkah kakinya membawa kemana. Ah! Itu dia. Tempat tujuannya. Tempat yang mungkin paling terisolir di antara tempat-tempat lainnya. Tempat yang masuk ke daftar _favorit_nya sebelum perpustakaan.

Teater musik.

_Well_, ia memang bersekolah di sekolah khusus untuk bidang musik—yang merupakan sekolah keluarganya. Sekolah elit dengan berbagai macam siswa yang cerdas dan bertalenta dalam bidang musik, termasuk dirinya. Keindahan serta kemahirannya dalam bermain piano, membuat nama seorang Akashi Seijuuro melejit naik. Bahkan namanya pun sudah menarik perhatian media. Terlebih lagi ia merupakan keturuan keluarga Seijuuro yang terkenal dengan dunia musiknya. Entah itu pendidikan, ataupun dalam perindustrian.

_Ahh…siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi Seijuuro dengan gelarnya sebagai pianis hebat termuda?_

Sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat memegang kenop pintu teater. Tersenyum sedikit—entah mengapa _mood-_nya tiba-tiba berubah—setelah itu memutarnya hingga pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan keadaan dalamnya.

Sepi dan hening.

Itulah yang kesan pertama yang Akashi dapatkan. Ruang teater yang dimasukinya memang luas dan megah dengan kapasitas 900 penonton. Awalnya teater itu digunakan untuk petunjukan para murid sekolahnya. Ataupun sebagai tempat latihan dan gladi resik. Namun karena beberapa bulan ini teater baru yang lebih megah sudah bisa dipakai, akhirnya teater ini menjadi terlupakan. Dipakai untuk latihan dan pertunjukan pun jarang—atau tidak pernah sama sekali. Tapi bagi Akashi, teater inilah yang cocok sebagai tempat latihannya bermain piano.

Menghela napas pendek, Akashi mulai menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Sepasang iris _heterochrome_-nya terfokus pada satu titik. Tepat mengarah pada _grand piano _berwarna putih yang tersimpan di tengah-tengah panggung. Satu-satunya alat musik yang tersimpan di teater itu. Seakan-akan alat musik itu menunggu untuk dimainkan. Menunggu seseorang untuk mengeluarkan nada dari setiap tuts-nya. Sendirian juga berdebu.

Langkah Akashi berhenti tepat di dekat _grand piano_, jemari-jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kayu berwarna putih itu dengan pelan. Mencoba merasakan halusnya testur piano itu. Menyatu dengan alat musik yang selama ini ditekuninya. Akashi beringsut dan duduk di bangku piano. Ia menarik napas panjang begitu jemarinya mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts.

Selalu seperti ini.

Ketika ia dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, Akashi selalu merasa seperti ini. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa meyembunyikannya. Perasaan tenang dan ringan menyelimuti hatinya ketika piano sudah di depannya. Ia hidup. Utuh. Merasa dirinya bisa melewati rintangan apapun. Ya, terdengar aneh, memang.

Akashi memosisikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts. Terdiam sejenak setelah itu menghela napas dengan panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Dalam detik kesekian, kesepuluh jarinya mulai menari.

Dan detik itu juga, aula pertunjukan tidak lagi hening seperti sebelumnya.

_Kiss the rain_, karya yang dibuat oleh Yiruma mengalun dengan sempurna di tengah-tengah panggung sampai ke seluruh sudut aula pertunjukan yang kosong itu. Kedua mata Akashi terpejam, berusaha menghayati setiap nada yang dimainkannya dengan baik. Berusaha menebak apa yang membuat permainannya akhir-akhir ini selalu salah di mata para guru. Hal yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu kesal.

"Penghayatannya kurang, Akashi-kun."

_Ting!_

Satu kesalahan nada. Permainan Akashi buyar seketika.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan permainannya, mendecakan lidah kesal, lalu memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap orang yang baru saja mengganggu permainannya. Sepasang _heterochrome_-nya menatap sosok yang berada di bawah panggung dengan tajam. Bahkan sampai sosok itu berjalan meniti tangga lalu naik ke atas panggung, kedua iris Akashi sama sekali tidak lepas memandangi seseorang dengan rambut _baby blue_-nya yang mencolok.

Akashi mendengus angkuh, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kali ini apalagi yang salah, Tetsuya? Seingatku, aku memainkan nadanya dengan benar dan sempurna. Dan aku tidak pernah salah. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Pemuda dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya itu terkekeh pelan. Sudah biasa menanggapi ucapan Akashi. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping piano, menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Yang aku rasakan…" ucapnya lembut, "Kalau saat ini Akashi-kun sedang kesal. Terdengar dari permainannya yang terburu-buru dan memberikan penekanan lebih pada tuts-tuts-nya."

"Jangan seenaknya, Tetsuya. Permainanku yang tadi itu hanyalah pemanasan,"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun bisa menyangkal,"

"Aku tidak menyangkal. Ck! Bisakah kau cepat duduk di sini dan melihatku bermain dengan jarak dekat?"

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di samping Akashi-kun?"

"Lakukan atau—"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Ah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Alasan lain mengapa Akashi memilih teater lama itu menjadi tempat _favorit_nya, karena setiap ia bermain piano di sana, ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Pemuda dengan sepasang iris biru layaknya hamparan laut luas yang begitu indah. Dan jujur saja,

Ia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona keindahan lautnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kita bertemu dalam satu rangkaian nada yang membentuk sebuah simfoni._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro memang tipikal orang yang tidak mudah berteman dengan siapa pun. Ia bukan orang yang supel, bukan juga orang yang mudah tersenyum. Tapi semua itu tidak menutup fakta kalau ia banyak dikagumi oleh murid lain. Walaupun tidak sedikit di antaranya ia disegani.

Auranya memang menakutkan, Akashi tahu itu.

Tidak ada yang berani melawan perintah absolutnya. Terlebih begitu kemarahan tengah melanda hatinya.

Akashi Seijuuro memang orang yang tertutup.

Sekali pun dirinya seorang pianis yang terkenal.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Sedingin dan sesinisnya seorang Akashi Seijuuro, yang namanya manusia pasti membutuhkan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk saling menggenggam. Memberikannya kehangatan dalam setiap kehadirannya. Akashi memang tidak pernah mengharapkan semua itu, namun sekali lagi, takdir selalu berkata lain padanya.

Hingga akhirnya Akashi menemukan orang itu.

**.**

**.**

_"Ah…maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu permainanmu,"_

**.**

**.**

Berawal dari pertemuan secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu Akashi kembali kesal karena permainan pianonya dianggap kurang oleh guru pengajarnya. Tidak ada penghayatan dan hati dalam permainannya. Kesal karena dikritik seperti itu, Akashi berjalan tak tentu arah sampai ia menemukan ruang teater yang lama itu. Tempat pertama yang menjadi awal pertamuannya dengan pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

**.**

**.**

_"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?"_

_ "Entahlah. Aku kemari karena aku mendengar suara permainan piano-mu. Aku menyukainya,"_

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, secara tidak sengaja mereka selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang tepat. Awalnya Akashi merasa terganggu, ia tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang mendengar permainan pianonya. Dan dilihat dari penampilan pemuda itu, Akashi tahu kalau orang itu bukan murid sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

_"Lagi-lagi kau,"_

_ "Maaf mengganggu waktumu," _

_ "Tch! Sudah, duduk saja di sana dan dengarkan…ng—"_

_ "Kuroko. Kuroko Tesuya." _

_"—Baiklah, Tetsuya. Kau pasti tahu namaku, bukan?"_

_ "Aku tahu, Akashi-kun."_

**.**

**.**

Namun lama kelamaan, seiring berjalannya waktu, Akashi mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangannya. Lidahnya mulai terbiasa mengucap nama orang itu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kedua matanya mulai terbiasa menatap sepasang iris _baby blue_ pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Sensor pendengarannya sudah tidak asing lagi mendengar nada datar yang dikeluarkannya. Terlebih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

**.**

**.**

_"Permainan Akashi-kun memang indah, tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang,"_

_ "Ck! Bahkan kau pun berbicara seperti itu." _

_ "Maaf membuat Akashi-kun tersinggung. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan selama ini ketika mendengar permainan piano Akashi-kun."_

**.**

**.**

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuuro memperbolehkan orang lain untuk mengkritik permainan piano-nya. Khusus untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi membiarkan pemuda itu berbicara sesukanya mengenai apa yang salah dalam nada-nada yang dimainkannya. Walaupun sebagian hatinya, ia masih tidak terima kalau permainannya dibilang belum sempurna.

**.**

**.**

_"Tetsuya, bisakah kau membantuku?" _

_ "Tentu. Apa itu Akashi-kun?"_

_ "Aku ingin kau sering datang ke tempat ini dan mendengarkan permainan piano-ku. Kau hanya perlu mendengar dan mencari dimana letak kesalahanku."_

_ "Tapi—"_

_ "Aku tidak menerima penolakan,"_

**.**

**.**

Hingga akhirnya Akashi membuat keputusan. Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang terkenal akan kepintaran dan talentanya sebagai pemain piano, orang yang dikagumi sekaligus disegani oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya benar dengan perintahnya yang absolut, dan orang yang selalu menutup diri dengan keadaan sekitar…

Membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk membantunya.

Yang tanpa Akashi sadari, ia baru saja menerima tangan Kuroko yang terulur penuh rasa ketulusan untuknya.

Akashi melakukannya bukan karena terpaksa. Bukan karena pelampiasan kemarahannya, dan bukan juga karena modus. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak seperti itu.

Ia, Akashi Seijuuro, menyadari kalau permainan piano-nya memang belum sempurna.

**.**

**.**

_"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa permainan Akashi-kun belum sempurna dan selalu ada yang kurang,"_

_"Benarkah? Kau yakin mengenai itu, Tetsuya?"_

_"_Un!_ Aku benar-benar yakin,"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun sadar atau tidak. Tapi, setiap nada yang dimainkan Akashi-kun, bahkan itu secara profesional pun, aku merasa kalau Akashi-kun tidak bermain untuk orang lain,"_

_"Apa maksdumu?"_

_"Bermainlah untuk orang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu, Akashi-kun."_

**.**

**.**

Akashi tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi sejak kapan kalau dirinya menyukai senyuman seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

**.**

**.**

_Kita mengenal dalam satu alunan lullaby yang dilantunkan secara harmonis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhnya membeku. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Otaknya seakan lumpuh untuk berpikir.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti rutinitas yang selama ini dilakukannya, Akashi bertemu kembali dengan Kuroko di tempat yang sama. Tidak seperti biasa Kuroko yang akan lebih dulu datang dan menunggu, kini kedatangan Akashi lebih cepat dan Kuroko yang ditunggu. Namun, pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu bisa merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dalam diri Akashi.

Entah perasaannya atau bukan, apakah saat ini Akashi sedang menatapnya tajam penuh dengan kemarahan?

Terlihat jelas dari tatapannya yang menusuk dan raut wajahnya yang begitu dingin, juga sinis. Laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah panggung, bersandar pada piano, kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada, dan matanya tidak lepas dari Kuroko yang berada di depannya sedikit pun.

Sampai hening mendominasi sekeliling mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku selama ini, Tetsuya?" Akashi yang pertama kali membuka suara. Memberikan pertanyaan retoris.

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi berdecak kesal. Gurat di wajahnya mulai menakutkan. "Tidak perlu lagi berbohong padaku, Tetsuya. Hentikan semua akting bodohmu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya,"

Apa maksud sebenarnya laki-laki itu?

"Akashi-kun, aku benar-benar—"

"Kau bisa jelaskan mengenai ini?" sela Akashi sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengacungkan sebuah tabung plastik yang berada di tangannya. Sekilas Kuroko tertegun saat melihat tangan Akashi gemetar ketika menggenggam tabung plastik itu. Namun begitu matanya terfokus pada tabung itu, kedua bola mata Kuroko membulat. Ia terkesiap.

"Itu—"

"Jangan membantah. Aku tahu ini milikmu. Orang yang masuk ke ruang teater akhir-akhir ini hanyalah kau dan aku," jelas Akashi, berusaha menahan perasaan campur aduk yang berada dalam dadanya. "Aku tahu benda-benda yang selalu kubawa ketika kemari. Dan aku tidak pernah memiliki benda ini. Apalagi sampai meninggalkan benda berharga di tempat seperti ini. Jadi, apakah ini milikmu, Tetsuya?"

Hening.

Bibir Kuroko merapat. Kedua matanya tidak menatap Akashi balik.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa menjawabku?"

Tidak menyahut, juga tidak menjawab.

"Tetsuya!" nada suara Akashi meninggi, "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Satu detik Kuroko menarik napas, dua detik mengembuskannya pelan, tiga detik mendongak, empat detik menatap balas Akashi, berakhir di lima detik…Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ya," gumamnya pelan, "Itu milikku."

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menarik napas dengan berat. Berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit diafragmanya. Mendesak pikirannya untuk mencerna setiap perkataan Kuroko padanya. Kedua tangannya—termasuk satu tangannya yang menggenggam tabung plastik tadi—terkepal dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_Kendalikan dirimu_, batin Akashi frustasi. Masih ada satu lagi harapan yang belum terungkap.

Kembali dibuka kedua matanya. Sepasang _heterochrome_-nya menatap langsung iris _baby blue _di depannya. Tajam juga penuh dengan amarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi, berusaha menormalkan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memberitahumu," jawab Kuroko kalem. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang mulai gemetar.

"Tidak memiliki alasan?" kembali nada suara Akashi meninggi, "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau lengah sedikit saja, maka semuanya akan fatal! Apa kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan terjadi?!"

"Aku mengerti dengan keadaanku sendiri, Akashi-kun!" kali ini Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. "Tidak perlu mencampuri masalah pribadiku yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun sendiri!"

"Kau bilang tidak ada hubungannya denganku?! Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu di sini? Apa kau tidak sadar akan kondisimu—"

"Hentikan!" bentak Kuroko tiba-tiba, sebelah tangannya terangkat. Meminta Akashi untuk berhenti. "Aku mohon, hentikan. Kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini."

Sudah cukup! Akashi benar-benar sudah di luar batas sekarang. Ia marah. Ia kesal. Ia kecewa.

"Tidak penting katamu?" Akashi mendengus angkuh lalu tertawa kecut. "Apakah penyakit jantungmu juga termasuk hal yang tidak penting?! Apakah kondisi tubuhmu sama sekali tidak penting, Tetsuya?!"

Terucap sudah.

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Menghancurkan dinding yang selama ini Kuroko pertahankan. Menohok tepat jantungnya yang lemah. Melumpuhkan saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan membuat hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

"Pulanglah,"

Tubuh Kuroko membeku. Terlebih begitu Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, mengambil sebelah tangannya lalu menyimpan tabung plastik tadi di tangan Kuroko. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, laki-laki itu berjalan melewati Kuroko, mengambil barang-barangnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebelum kedua kakinya meniti anak tangga, samar-samar Kuroko bisa mendengar…

"Jangan pernah lagi datang ke tempat ini. Tempatmu bukan di sini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh, berharap wajah yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya mau menatap dirinya—walaupun itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan sayangnya, sampai langkah kaki orang itu berjalan di setiap tangga, sampai punggung itu mulai berjalan menjauh, dan sampai tubuhnya mencapai pintu keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu…

Akashi sama sekali tidak berbalik.

Kuroko terduduk di lantai. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram erat bagian dadanya. Bibirnya gemetar. Tubuhnya menggigil. Pelupuk matanya mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening lalu mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Akashi-kun…"

Sakit. Rasanya sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kita menyatu dalam satu tempo dan ritme di sebuah alunan musik klasik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada.

Sudah berkali-kali Akashi berharap, meminta, dan memohon, namun semua itu tidak pernah terkabul. Berkali-kali Akashi mendatangi tempat yang sama, setiap hari, setiap waktu yang ia miliki, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya sejak kejadian itu. Seperti kata perintahnya yang absolut—persetan dengan sebutan itu—Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah lagi mendatangi ruang teater. Keadaannya seperti menghilang. Lenyap ditelan bumi.

Terkadang Akashi merasa kesal dan merutuki kebodohannya. Andai saja waktu itu ia bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dan dalam keadaaan kepala dingin, pasti Kuroko akan tetap datang dan hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah. Tidak akan hancur seperti ini. Namun, jika Akashi kembali mengingat kebodohan Kuroko, rasa marah dan kesalnya terhadap pemuda itu muncul kembali. Saat itu Akashi benar-benar marah. Sehingga kata-kata yang diucapkannya saat itu menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Kuroko Tetsuya. Merobek jantungnya tanpa ampun.

Walaupun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Akashi merasa kesepian.

Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sendirian.

**.**

**.**

_Tak bisakah kukatakan…_

_…kalau aku merindukanmu?_

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro mendengus, lagi.

Kedua kakinya berjalan dengan cepat. Menggema di seluruh koridor. Lagi! Guru-gurunya kembali mengkritik soal permainan pianonya. Dan dari sekian guru yang ada, lagi-lagi kritik yang diberikannya sama. _Kurang. Belum sempurna. Tidak memainkannya dengan hati._

Dan jika sudah mendapat teguran seperti itu, Akashi hanya akan mengangguk, memohon undur diri, setelah itu menggerutu dalam hati dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya si sepanjang koridor. Yang akhirnya langkahnya berhenti di depan teater lamanya.

Berbeda dengan hari biasa, hari ini hujan datang berkunjung. Mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan rintik-rintik kecil namun berkumpul. Membasahi setiap atap rumah, aspal jalanan, pohon-pohon.

Bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk nekat berlari melawan rintik hujan agar sampai di teater lama yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah. Tanpa membawa payung yang melindunginya. Namun, begitu sampai, entah mengapa tangan Akashi merasa enggan untuk membuka pintunya. Kenop pintu itu terasa berat untuk dibuka. Bahkan sampai tangannya mulai menggigil karena dinginnya hujan, Akashi sama sekali belum membukanya.

Ia takut. Takut apa yang selama ini diharapkannya tidak akan terjadi.

Takut harapannya kembali kosong dan palsu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Akashi harus mengalah dari rasa penasaran juga desakan yang berada di dalam hatinya untuk tetap membuka pintu itu. Menghela napas dengan berat, diputarnya kenop pintu, setelah itu mendorongnya pelan. Menampakkan keadaan di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

_Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskanmu._

**.**

**.**

Katakanlah kalau saat itu ia sedang berada di alam mimpi.

Akashi sempat mematung di tempatnya. Tangannya yang menggigil tadi mulai gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Bahkan kedua kakinya pun terasa lemas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kini kedua kakinya mulai melangkah meniti anak tangga satu per satu. Langkahnya bergerak pelan, seakan-akan mencoba menghayati setiap detik waktu berjalan. Sedangkan _emperor's eye _miliknya…

Hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

Sosok itu…dia…tidak salah lagi…

Tepat di tengah panggung, dimana sebuah _grand piano_ putih tersimpan, sendirian dan berdebu. Tapi kini piano itu tidak sendirian, ada seseorang di baliknya. Kesepuluh jarinya menarik dengan lincah di atas tuts. Membuat ruangan teater yang selalu diselimuti keheningan berubah menjadi alunan melodi yang merdu. Aahh…kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendapati suasana seperti ini? Suasana ketika ruangan sepi menjadi ramai, suasana ketika hanya ada dirinya dan orang itu. Dan suasana ketika Kuroko Tetsuya berada di sampingnya.

Akashi mengenali lagu itu. _When the love falls_, karya Yiruma.

Ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika Kuroko Tetsuya bisa bermain piano. Selama ini—saat-saat Kuroko menemaninya—Akashi tidak pernah melihat Kuroko bermain piano. Pemuda itu hanya mengatakan kalau ia hanya bisa mengerti kunci-kunci dasar piano. Tidak bisa bermain hebat seperti Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi ini…Kuroko Tetsuya di depannya, benar-benar seorang pianis menarik yang Akashi temui.

Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lamban, namun seirama. Penekanan pada setiap tuts-tutsnya pun ringan. Gerakan tangannya lincah, namun terkendali. Singkatnya, permainan Kuroko begitu indah. Akashi belum pernah melihat permainan piano seperti itu.

Terlebih lagi, Kuroko tidak hanya bermain piano. Ia bercerita. Ia bercerita melalui gerakan jemarinya. Nada yang dimainkannya. Juga raut wajah yang menghayati setiap permainannya. Seorang pianis harus bisa menyampaikan suatu kisah. Dan kisah yang disampaikan Kuroko saat itu membuat Akashi terperangkap dalam sihirnya. Kuroko tidak hanya bermain dengan gerakan tangan. Semuanya bermain. Hatinya. Jiwanya.

Yang bahkan Akashi sendiri bisa merasakan semua emosi pemuda itu.

Tepat langkah kaki Akashi berhenti di tangga terakhir, permainan Kuroko berhenti. Selama beberapa detik tidak terdengar apa pun di teater itu. Segalanya hening. Mereka saling tidak menyadari keadaan satu sama lain. Beberapa detik, hingga…

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersentak pelan. Matanya bergerak ke atas panggung, begitu pula langkah kakinya. Tubuhnya seakan-akan bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati sosok itu. Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko sempat terkejut dengan kedatangannya, apalagi sudah dua minggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, suasana yang tercipta pun terasa canggung.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud—aku hanya…"

"Tetap diam di situ, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Akashi tidak mempedulikan pandangan heran Kuroko yang ditujukan untuknya. Terlebih ketika ia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di samping Kuroko. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan kesepuluh jarinya sudah berada di atas tuts. Sedangkan Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya, hanya menatap Akashi bingung.

"Sekali lagi," ucap Akashi pelan, "Aku ingin bermain lagu tadi denganmu, berdua."

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih dan perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kuroko kembali memosisikan kesepuluh jarinya. Ia tidak bertanya lebih meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran dalam benaknya. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana hatinya pergi. Mengikuti tubuhnya yang bergerak refleks.

Kembali, lagu _when the love falls_ mengalun merdu memenuhi aula pertunjukan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padamu, Akashi-kun."

Ya, Akashi sendiri pun seperti itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Kuroko. Apalagi sampai memintanya untuk jangan kembali.

"Tentang penyakitku selama ini. Kalau kupikirkan kembali, mungkin saat itu aku memang bodoh. Sama sekali tidak melihat keadaan."

Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Andai saja Akashi sendiri bisa menyelesaikan segalanya dengan kepala dingin, pasti mereka akan terus bertemu.

"Saat itu aku sadar, ketika Akashi-kun melarangku untuk kembali kemari, sebagian dari hatiku rasanya begitu sakit. Bahkan aku sempat terkena serangan—tapi tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Tidak perlu melirikku dengan tajam seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

Tidak tahukah kalau dirinya itu begitu cemas jika serangannya benar-benar terjadi? Akashi pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai Kuroko tidak mengembuskan napasnya lagi karena kesalahannya.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Atas semuanya yang terjadi. Pertemuan kita, permainan piano Akashi-kun, tempat kita berdua, juga lagu yang selama ini Akashi-kun mainkan untukku."

Akashi tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk memberikan apa saja, asalkan Kuroko mau tersenyum. Menatap dirinya penuh kelembutan. Juga terus berada di sisinya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal bertemu dengan Akashi-kun."

Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bertemu dengan Kuroko, mengenal Kuroko, keadaan Kuroko di sampingnya, juga hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama, merupakan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah Akashi duga. Ia juga tidak memintanya. Namun harus Akashi akui, ia benar-benar bersyukur karena mendapatkannya.

"Terima kasih…Akashi-kun. Terima kasih…"

Dan yang terakhir, Akashi menyerah pada kenyataan dan memilih jujur untuk perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa sebenarnya…selama ini—

"Untuk kenangan yang selama ini Akashi-kun berikan padaku—"

—Akashi Seijuuro mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun…"

Lagu berhenti.

Di saat yang sama pula, perlahan-lahan jemari-jemari Kuroko mulai turun dari atas tuts. Tangannya bergerak tanpa tenaga. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping—tepat mengarah pada Akashi—hingga akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh menimpa kedua paha Akashi. Kedua tangannya terkulai ke bawah. Kepalanya sudah terbenam dalam kehangatan tubuh Akashi. Dan yang pasti…

Kedua matanya tertutup.

"Hei, Tetsuya,"

Tidak ada sahutan. Bahkan jawaban.

"Jangan tertidur di saat seperti ini, bodoh." Akashi mengelus pelan helaian-helaian rambut biru langit Kuroko. Membenamkan jemarinya pada surai lembutnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat. Dingin.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur begitu saja. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau akan selalu mendengar setiap permainan piano-ku? Kau bisa mendengarku 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Tubuh itu tidak merespon. Diam. Beku. Sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan.

"Tetsuya…"

Satu tetes jatuh. Membasahi pipi kanan Kuroko. Dua tetes. Mengenai kelopak mata Kuroko. Tiga tetes. Mengenai keduanya. Hingga tetesan air bening itu terus mengalir dan mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Isakan demi isakan kecil mulai keluar.

"Aku mohon. Buka matamu, Tetsuya. Kau bisa mendengarku? Tetsuya…Tetsuya…"

Hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, menghantarkan rasa manis yang tidak terasa, kata-kata yang terucap, tubuhnya yang gemetar, genggaman yang semakin erat, juga air mata yang terus mengalir…

Sepasang iris layaknya hamparan laut luas itu tidak pernah terbuka lagi.

Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

_Kita berpisah dalam satu simfoni, lullaby, dan musik klasik yang sudah berhenti. Semuanya sudah berakhir. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, setiap nada yang dimainkan olehku, bahkan secara profesional pun, dia merasa kalau permainanku tidak ditujukan untuk orang lain."

Akashi Seijuuro terdiam sejenak, menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya," lanjutnya sambil merenung, "Tapi kini aku sudah mengerti karena selama ini aku bermain hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Mata Akashi menyapu sekeliling aula konser yang dipenuhi dengan ratusan penonton. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk di barisan pertama kursi penonton. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ia juga melihat teman-temannya dan guru pengajarnya. Mata Akashi terus beralih, hingga akhirnya terpaku pada satu kursi kosong di samping kedua orang tuanya dan dadanya langsung berdenyut sakit.

"Walaupun dia tidak bisa berada di sini," kata Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, "Kuharap dia bisa mendengar lagu ini. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, kalau sekarang aku tidak lagi bermain hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi untuk orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku, orang yang terpenting bagiku, termasuk dirinya. Dan selama aku bernapas untuk bermain piano, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi berderap ke arah _grand piano_ putih yang sudah menunggunya. _Grand piano_ yang memiliki banyak kenangan bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pada detik tertentu, lagu yang selalu membuatnya teringat pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan sebagian dirinya yang menghilang pun mengalun lembut, mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan besar yang sunyi senyap itu dengan nada-nada indah. Membuat para penonton mendesah dan memejamkan mata. Membayangkan hamparan laut yang luas, suara deburan ombak dengan kicauan burung, dan langit biru tak berawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tetsuya, kau bisa mendengarnya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnyaa! Cerita ini selesai jugaa XD Awalnya udah jaga-jaga jangan bikin dulu ini abis masih ada secret T.T Tapi...Hueee...gak sabar X( **

**Oh ya, buat Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein yang sudah menjadi beta reader Suki di fic lainnya, ini hadiah ulang tahunnya udah Suki buatkan XD Gomen ya telattt... T.T *telat banget malah* **

**Suki cari ide dulu buat AkaKuro-nya, dan hasilnya malah cerita angst deh/dicekek. Sukses terus buatmu Alice dan jangan bosan untuk menjadi beta reader Suki ya, wkwkwwk. *hugss***

**Gomen juga kalo fic ini ada typo-nya, hehehe...abis udah diperiksa ulang, kayaknya masih ada deh/plak. kasih tau Suki dimana typonya ya Minna. XD**

**Untuk Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir, arigatouuu... (^o^). **

**And...**

**Review please? :D **


End file.
